


Pretty

by afangirlsplaylist



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bottom Link, Dom Rhett, Light BDSM, Light Choking, M/M, Romance, Smut, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlsplaylist/pseuds/afangirlsplaylist
Summary: Rhett liked to let Link have his way on camera and on the streets. But when they were alone in their office all he wanted was for Link to be good for him. (Basically just PWP)





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelyrhink (crimsonwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwinter/gifts).



Rhett liked to let Link have his way on camera and on the streets. But when they were alone in their office all he wanted was for Link to be good for him.

He regularly kicked himself for not realizing how good it was sooner, for being blind to how pretty Link would look like with his lips around him. For decades he’d glanced at Link from across rooms, tables, and desks, without a thought to what a vision he’d be on his knees - with glassy eyes, glistening soft lips and a little drool pooling at the side of his mouth. He hadn’t thought to imagine running his thumb tenderly over the corner of Link’s mouth to wipe it away, staring hungrily down at a pair of familiar, beautiful blue eyes and long lashes.

But there he was.

“You’re so pretty like this Link,” Rhett said softly, his thumb lingering over Link’s cheek as he drew it away.

Link responded by letting Rhett fall from his mouth with a  _plop_  and licking a long strip up the length of his cock. Smiling, he let the drool from his used mouth fall onto the tip and pumped the length twice eagerly. Letting action speak for him, Link pressed a French kiss to the head as a  _thank you_ , before taking Rhett back into his mouth again.

Rhett’s head lulled back in pleasure and his hands moved to nestle in Link’s hair, pushing it back from his forehead to get a better view.

In his mind, he pretended he was looking at a Link years younger, that they hadn’t spent years wasting time and chances. He did that a lot, pretending this was the face of a Link fresh out of high school - a Link he’d wised up enough to start fucking in their dorm when they had the chance.

“Good boy.” Rhett keened.

Moving his hips forward he pressed more of himself into Link’s mouth, resting a hand on the wall for balance.

“You ever thought you could take me this well?”

Link shook his head as best he could with his mouth full, before bobbing his head and swallowing in a way that made Rhett moan.

“Wanted your sweet mouth on me all day, brother.”

At his words, Link squeezed his eyes closed and whimpered around Rhett, his own cock throbbing painfully hard in his tight jeans.

Disapproving, Rhett frowned and tilted Link’s chin upwards. “Hey.”

In answer Link stilled his mouth and looked up.

“I want to see your eyes.”

Obedient as ever, Link kept them open wide and stared back at him as he bobbed his head again.

Rhett groaned, overwhelmed as his gaze moved from Link’s face to the bit of exposed t-shirt where Link’s jacket had slid off his arm a little. He found the sight strangely sexy.

Without conscious thought his hand moved to lightly grasp the side of Link’s neck, urging him forward. He needn’t have bothered as Link immediately pushed forward, taking as much down his throat as he could. As he watched Rhett was hit with a sudden desire to touch, his fingers ghosting over Link’s goozle as he thought. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to grab or just feel the bulge of himself in Link’s throat, but the desire didn’t go unnoticed by Link, who pulled off him again.

“You can grab if you really want to.”

Rhett froze, his hands settling more firmly on Link’s neck. “Really?”

“Go ahead.”

When Rhett still hesitated Link chuckled and rested his hand on top of Rhett’s on his neck. “Who else would I trust with that?”

Rhett grinned before his expression turned serious. “Two taps to my thigh if you need me to let up okay?”

When Link nodded Rhett lifted him off his knees and bent to meet his lips, allowing Link to tilt his head and lose himself in the deep kiss. Taking the sound of Link’s moans to mean he was sufficiently distracted, Rhett pressed his fingers around the skin of his neck and tentatively squeezed. He broke the kiss to give him air and held Link there for a brief couple of seconds, watching his friend’s face for his reaction.

“You like it?” Rhett asked cautiously, releasing his grip again and pressing kisses to the abused skin of Link’s neck.

“So much.” Link breathed.

“What’s it feel like?”

Link hummed thoughtfully, his expression still glassy as he thought. “It feels like my mind’s being lifted out of my head and then put back down again.”

Rhett chuckled and massaged the skin of Link’s throat. “Well, I do still miss your wings sometimes.”

Link grinned and moved forward to settle his neck closer into Rhett’s hand. “It’s okay.”

Swallowing hard, Rhett took comfort in Link’s words and gently clenched and unclenched his hand around Link’s throat - as if flexing his own fingers. He did it until Link was sighing - closing his eyes and resting his arms on Rhett’s shoulders.

Feeling Link beneath his hands, Rhett wanted his body as close to Link’s as his hands were - maybe even to lift him up against the wall so they were finally at the same height. Instead, he stepped back and held out a hand, as if it was just another summer and he was inviting Link into the water with him.

Link slowly brought himself back to reality and sunk into Rhett’s firm hand on his lower back, leading him over to his friend’s desk. In moments he was pressed against it, his lips reclaimed and his back resting on the desk’s edge. He was unaware his lips had been freed before Rhett’s mouth returned to laying kisses along the long valley of Link’s throat, as if he was personally apologizing to every inch of skin. But then he  _sucked_ , surely hard enough to leave a mark - and Link wasn’t sure if he was apologizing anymore.

When Rhett had finally had his fill his beard tickled Link’s goozle, breathing in his friend’s scent and growling low and dark. “Want you. Always want you.”

Without another word he turned Link around towards the desk and gently massaged his back, peeling the leather jacket all the way off as he went. It found its way to the floor, forgotten as Rhett’s hands moved to Link’s graphic t-shirt. He thought about lifting it all the way over Link’s head but settled for shoving it up near his shoulder blades, running his hands over the newly exposed skin.

“You wear such nice tight, shirts.” Rhett purred, as he eased Link into a bent position over the desk.

“Yeah just for you.” Link joked, before he felt Rhett’s teeth nip at his shoulder and he cut himself off with a gasp.

From where his head rested on the desk, Link could see Rhett draped over him in the reflection of the computer monitor - now shirtless and looking over Link’s shoulder at the same view. Even in his hazy state Link could tell they were a sight - with their loose jaws, spacey eyes and mouthing lips. Rhett was mouthing things that sounded something like  _baby_ , _beautiful_ and  _so good_ in a steady, random stream that fell sweet on Link’s ears. Link, meanwhile, wasn’t sure he was mouthing anything other than babbling nonsense, pressing back into Rhett’s large hands and small mouth. He could see their messy, slick, hair falling all over their faces -  and it was Rhett’s words more than his touch that had Link’s eyes fluttering closed multiple times, warming his core.

Reaching back to slip a hand into Link’s pants pocket, Rhett squeezed the ass cheek he found there before emerging with a black satin ribbon in his hand - as he expected. To his delight Link played along with a few obligatory squirms before Rhett brought his hands behind his back and tied them firmly with the ribbon, in the shape of a bow. He liked to imagine he was gift wrapping Link as he tied it - just as the universe had gift wrapped him on the day they met, placing him in his class just for him. 

He savoured the image of Link’s thin wrists tied and resting against the ass of his too tight jeans, before kneeling to pull off Link’s overly large boots. It’d always seemed, like everything else in Link’s life - that Link didn’t like to conform when it came to fashion. Everything about it was  _too_ … something. Too tight, too big, just a little too strange… like it was his subtle way of laughing at the world for not conforming to him instead. The only time he dropped the facade of private smugness was when Rhett had him like this - bent over with each item being torn away from his body piece by piece.

He unlaced the boots and tugged them away agonizingly slow, ignoring the whines of his friend above him. It was only when Link tried to thrust backward, pushing his ass out more - that Rhett’s hand flew up to grasp his hip, silently telling him to be still.

Link almost whimpered when his boots were cast aside and Rhett rose up his body, sliding the restricting jeans down Link’s ass along with his underwear.

Rhett had to resist the urge to press into Link right then when he saw the brunette was already gaping and wet under his underwear, Link’s hips wriggling and squirming into his hands for contact.

“Look at you, Link.” Rhett praised in a gruff tone, lightly smacking one cheek and spreading him with two large hands. “Already ready for me.”

Link whined and bit his lip, surrendering to the exploring hands and clutching the desk as Rhett slowly eased two fingers inside. They went in slick and smooth, settling down the knuckle without much resistance. He curled, twisted and pumped them until he was satisfied, before slipping a third in easily.

Link was open enough that It was almost unnecessary to pump them in and out but he did anyway, leaning over Link and silencing his needy sounds with a kiss to the side of his mouth.

“Come on, Rhett.” Link pleaded

He was so far gone that he lay slack against the desk as Rhett withdrew his fingers. Lying limp he watched through the monitor as Rhett reached down for the packet of lube in his jacket pocket on the floor, resting on hand on his ass like he was worried Link was going somewhere.  With nothing short of practice Rhett tore the packet carefully with his teeth and pushed his slack pants further down his hips, coating his length generously.

Link groaned at the sight of Rhett so thick and slick, feeling the weight of it coming to rest just behind him. 

A couple more soft strokes of Link’s back was all the warning Link got before Rhett sunk into the tight heat, feeling Link clench around him as the brunette keened and arched his back. His hands flapped uselessly against his bonds as he tried to reach for Rhett’s hips and drive them forward - but Rhett responded only with slow, deep thrusts.

They moved like they were swaying, Link’s attempts to set the pace useless as Rhett rocked his hips into him. Eventually, his whines gave way to sounds of pleasure as Rhett’s thrusts became sharper and harder, pulling out only to sink in again deep.

It wasn’t until Rhett was tired of going slow that he pulled Link back off the desk a little - angling high and thrusting hard against his sweet spot again and again. Hesitancy gone, he held Link gently by his bound wrists and long neck, squeezing gently a few more times as Link liked. It was almost enough to make Link forget about his own erection, which lay hard and heavy between him and the desk.

Rhett took the time to raise Link back into his chest and pump his neglected cock a few times, Link’s ass clenching harder around him in the standing position. It lasted nowhere near as long as Link wanted before Rhett was trailing his hand up Link’s chest and back around his throat, squeezing once and making him moan again.

Without warning, he was released and bent back over the desk, granted just a moment to breathe before Rhett was driving back into him fast.

The only sounds they could hear was slapping flesh on flesh and Link’s own cries as he was fucked into the desk, clawing at the wood desperately. Link swore under his breath and held tight, thankful that the wood was smooth against his chin.

“Cum for me, Link.” Rhett rasped.

Rhett’s words and his hand roaming to stroke him in time with his thrusts were enough for Link. With a shuddering gasp, he came hard around Rhett’s tight fist, falling apart against the desk. Rhett followed suit soon after, the image of Link so spent and used pushing him over the edge. He came, warm and hot inside of him, thrusting slowly a few more times before finally drawing away. Collapsing over Link, he draped himself across him and lay still.

“So pretty.” Rhett breathed a final time, pressing his lips to Link’s temple and wrapping an arm over his body.

He never saw his reward in the small smile on Link’s tired face ~~.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love, please leave one :)


End file.
